


You Are Not Alone

by leechaeeun



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fate, Innocent love, Love, Moon Goddess - Freeform, My writing is trash, True Love, a little supernatural, bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechaeeun/pseuds/leechaeeun
Summary: This is something that just popped into my head. It's about finding your fated one. That's really all I can explain at this point.





	You Are Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time ever writing...... Just you know, keep that in mind. heehhhhh. im gonna go now... hope you enjoy.... okay bye for realz now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries, but basically, this story is about finding your one true love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this first chapter!

I can hear waves crashing and a soft breeze blowing through the trees. The sky is a clear blue with fluffy white clouds that scatter across the sky. Everything that surrounds me is saturated in beautiful, vivid color, and I feel calm and safe. Then, of course, I wake up. Yet it still feels as though I am dreaming. My chest feels open, my mind is empty, and my arms and legs feel light as air. Then my alarm goes off and reality sets in. I quickly get out of bed and get ready for the trying day ahead of me. I go through my usual morning routine and head out for the office where I work as an Insurence Agent. Boring I know, but it pays the bills and keeps my tummy full so I can't complain. As I drive through the city, all around me I see couples and families smiling and laughing. Seemingly having the time of their lives. I feel a sudden wave of jealousy and longing hit me. So many times I have wished on stars, on eyelashes, and on candles, for something like these people had. But of course, life can't be that easy, can it? I shake my head as if to rid of these depressive thoughts and try to concentrate on getting to work. As I am about to go through a green light, I suddenly hear the sound of a truck honking its horn. I feel panic rise in me as I look out my window and see it heading right for me. I look forward again and realize that I could die right here, right now, and that there is nothing I can do. I sit back just as the truck t-bones me and sends flying across the intersection. Suddenly, once again I am back on that serene beach, yet it is dark. There is no sound of waves crashing, no breeze flowing through the air. Everything is deathly still. I look up into the sky and I see the most beautiful sight. The moon. It is blood red with a silver lining, and it takes my breath away. I don't know how long I stood there just staring at this celestial wonder, but all too soon I was startled out of my stupor. A heavenly voice from nowhere yet everywhere whispered soothingly to me, " Do not be afraid my beautiful child, you will not be alone much longer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, Its super short! The chapters will be getting longer in the future. But please tell me what you think so far!  
> Until next time lovelies!

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but hopefully as the story progresses chapters will grow in length. Please leave a comment I really would love to hear what you guys think!  
> Sooooo until next timeee~ see ya later lovelies!


End file.
